te odio (pucca)
by sensei-random
Summary: bueno Está historia la tengo en wattpad y ahora viene con algunas mejoras (?) ee


Pucca era una chica muy buena amable y gentil ,tenia el cabello negro la piel blanca y unos ojos celestes

Madre de pucca : pucca debemos hablar contigo

Pucca : claro mamá que pasa ?

Padre de pucca : hija te irás a vivir a Sooga con tu tíos

Pucca : porq?

Padre de pucca : a tu madre y a mi nos ofrecieron trabajar viajando por el mundo y no queremos que te incómodos sólo serán 2 años y listo

Pucca : ok pero me traen recuerdos

Madre de pucca : claro hijita ,tu viaje parte mañana por la mañana

Pucca : mañana tengo que apurarme

Pucca : hizo tu rápido sus maletas y luego fue despedirse de sus amigos

Amigo 1 : te extrañaremos pucca

Pucca : tranquilo

Amigo 1 : si si solo que

Amigo 2 : déjalo sabes que es así de dramático

Pucca : tienes razón, los extrañaré un montón

Amigo 1,2 : y nosotros a ti

Amigo 3 : y de mi no te despides ?

Pucca : por supuesto que sí Gura

Gura : te extrañaré mucho mi ratón

Pucca : no me digas ratón

Gura : con ese peinado como no

Amigo 1 : y a donde vas pucca ?

Pucca : a la aldea Sooga allí viven mis tíos

Gura :

Pucca : te pasa algo Gura

Garu : a no nada

Pucca : bueno me tengo que ir tengo que dormir temprano

Todos - Pucca : adiós

Gura : pucca espera

Pucca : ??

Gura : quieres q lleves esto *sosteniendo un collar*

Pucca : Gura es hermoso

Gura : quiero que siempre lo traigas *poniéndole el collar a pucca*

Pucca : te lo prometo

Gura : yo te esperare Pucca

Pucca : y de tu mano podré caminar

Pucca y Gura se abrazan

Pucca : adiós

Gura : adiós mi ratón

Al dia siguiente

Pucca ya estaba lista para dirigirse a Sooga

Madre de pucca : adiós hijita

Pucca : adiós mamá

Pucca subió al tren y se dirigió a Sooga

Pucca llegó a Sooga con una sonrisa ,saludando a toda persona que veía

Pov pucca

Ggg creo que me perdí debo pedir ayuda

Fin Pov pucca

En ese momento choca con chico

??? : hay fíjate por donde vas niña !!!

Pucca : lo siento estoy algo pérdida y acabo de llegar me podría decir por favor donde queda esta dirección

??? : si no fuera porque me dirigió hacia allá No te ayudaba ,sígueme

Pucca : o Muchas gracias me podría decir su nombre

??? : eso no te incumbe

Pucca : hay que genio

En el restaurante

??? : es aquí

Pucca : vaya es enorme

??? : que sigues aquí

Pucca : si y te estoy escuchando

??? : que hize para merecer esto

Pucca : bueno si tanto te molesto me voy

??? : ya era hora

Pucca : sigues aqui !!??

??? : copiona

Se escucho un ruido de la cocina

Ho : pucca

Pucca : tio

Ho : este muchacho me enseñó el lugar *señalando a ???*

Ho : gracias garu

Pucca : garu así que ese es tu nombre bueno Muchas gracias por todo

Garu : de nada señor Ho

Ho : garu tu conoces esta aldea como la palma de tu mano, luego podrías mostrar a pucca la aldea ?

Garu : que ? Pero que tal si me muerde *señalando a pucca*

Pucca : *molesta*

Ho : por favor garu

Garu : okey lo haré

Ho : gracias

Ho : pucca el cuarto del fondeo es tuyo ve y acomoda tus cosas que luego garu te mostrará la aldea

Pucca : okey tio

Una hora después

Garu : esa niña tarda tanto que estará haciendo?

Pucca : listo

Garu : tu tio me dijo que te mostrará toda la aldea

Pucca : y a donde vamos primero

Garu :

Pucca : amargado

Pucca : a donde vamos?

Garu :

Pucca : dijiste a mi tío que me guiarás

Garu : y eso estoy haciendo

Pucca : hablaste ?!

Garu : *faceplan*

Pucca : ya dime amargado a donde vamos

Garu : vamos a el lugar donde entreno

Pucca : pero me tenias que mostrar Sooga

Garu : no voy a interrumpir mi entrenamiento por ti

Pucca : idiota *intentando golpear la cabeza de garu*

Garu : ja eres muy bajita *sosteniendo la cabeza de pucca*

Pucca : no soy bajita ,tu eres muy alto

Garu : ya llegamos

Pucca : a *mirando el lugar de pies a cabeza* si no querías querías guiarme

Hubieras dicho No Y ya

Garu : eso no lo hace una persona honorable

Pucca : y tu eres muy honorable verdad ?

Garu : por supuesto

Pucca : en fin yo q haré aquí?

Garu : pues conocerás a Ching y me librarse de ti

Ching : *aparece de la nada* Hola garu

Garu : Hola Ching

Ching : te tengo 2 noticias ,1 mi padre viajó así que no habrá entrenamiento por una semana

Garu : y la otra ?

Ching : ya te ordene los 20 gatos -/

Garu : gatos?! Yo para que quiero gatos?

Ching : pues como eres un tsudere no te casaras así que vivirás con 20 gatos /

Pucca : ggg

Ching : *mira a pucca* Hola

Pucca : Hola

Ching : como te llamas ?

Pucca : soy pucca

Ching : un gusto pucca soy Ching, eres muy adorable -

Garu : adorable eso *señalando a pucca*

Pucca : tsudere

Ching : *mira a pucca y a garu* ya comprendo *llamando* Hola cancele los gatos

Pucca : porq cancelas los gatos ?

Ching : porq garu ya tiene pareja

Garu : a?

Ching : es pucca

Pucca : yo ni loca

Garu : lo mismo digo

Ching : garu sabes donde esta abyo

Abyo : me invocaron ? \\-/

Garu : lo que faltaba

Abyo : *mira a pucca* Hola hermosa déjame presentarme sóy abyo un chico muy maduro y guapo

Garu : guapo ?

Ching : maduro ?

Abyo : si lo soy ,ching podrías

abrirme esta paleta de frutas ?

Ching : *lanzando la paleta de abyo*

Abyo : mi paleta :'v

Pucca : un gusto soy pucca

Abyo : *besando la mano de pucca* Hola hermosa tienes novio ?

Garu y Ching : golpean a abyo

Abyo : yo solo quiero amor

Garu : le contagiaras tus germenes

Abyo : mmm aquí huele a garucca

Garu : cállate

Ching : ya que tenemos la tarde libre porq no vamos a tu casa a ver una película garu

Garu : porq en mi casa ?

Abyo : porq ya voy camino allá *chocandose con un arbol* *cayó una manzana* mmm manzana q rico

En la casa de garu

Abyo : *escogiendo películas* que te parece Está

Ching : el señor unicornio buscando el mundo de helado -_-

Abyo : es muy bue a no es que la haya visto pero debe serlo

Ching : que te parece Está?

Abyo : la llorona

Ching : si , ¡garu ya están las palomitas?!

Garu : ya casi

Pucca : que haces ?

Garu : palomitas que no ves

Pucca : amargado?

Garu : que ?

Pucca : porq eres tsudere?

Garu : hay otra mas !

Abyo : oigan tórtolos yo me encargo de las palomitas ustedes ayuden a Ching a poner todo para la película

Ching : listo, abyo ya están las palomitas? !

Abyo : *gritando como niñita* la cocina se quema

Garu : pero solo tenías que ponerlas las palomitas un tazón! !

Abyo : no estuvo tan mal

Garu ,ching : -_-

Flash Black

Abyo *gritando como niñita* la cocina se quema

Garu : pero solo tenías que ponerlas las palomitas en un tazón! !!

Ching : cállate y Ayúdame

Abyo : abyo al rescate *con un balde de agua* allá va *lanzando el agua a pucca por accidente

Pucca : ABYO ! ! !

fin flash Black

Pucca :y ahora por ti culpa me voy a resfriar

Garu : quítate eso pucca y ponte esto *quitándose su camisa*

Pucca : gracias -

Abyo : e.e ,aquí están las palomitas

Ching :no se quemaron ?!

Abyo : no !!!

Pucca : se esta moviendo

Garu : y están verde

Palomitas(?) : libertad /

 ** _continuara_**


End file.
